Gym Time
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Rose discovers that Stan is her replacement mentor and it gets some unexpected results. (Rated M)


I walked into the gym expecting to see a handsome guy in a duster (okay, maybe not the duster in a gym but a girl can dream) waiting to kick my butt. Well, Iwas going to beat Dimitri's butt this time and he-

It wasn't Dimitri. Instead, at the far end of the gym Isaw none other than Stan Alto whose age Icould not determine. He turned to meeven though Ihadn't made a sound and smiled. Well, that's odd. The smile vanished quickly and he  
turned awaylike he was ashamed. Of smiling?

I shrug and dump my bag on a bench off to the side. I dig inside for my water bottle as I asked, "where's Dimitri?" My voice sounds harsh, almost accusing.

"Guardian Belikov is resting. He was called late last night on a- Yes, well, I'll be mentoring you today, Hathaway." He stood facing me with his arms behind his back. He was still on the other side of the gym so I walked up to him after I had a drinkfrom  
my bottle.

I grinned mischievously. "What's on the agenda for today then, Alto?" I mirrored his stance, hands behind my back.

He turned away and fiddled with something for a minute or so. He turned back with flatboxing mitts on and I now noticed he had knee and shin pads on over his black trousers. Was I going to get to beat him up? I grinned again and he just barely smiledback.

"Punch." He instructed and I did.

After about half an hour of the lesson had gone and after I failed to knock Stan down multiple times he dumped the mitts and adopted a fighting stance. I quickly mirrored him but he was already coming at me and before I could react he had me pinned tothe  
floor. He was much heavier than I realised after struggling for a minute or two. Eventually I sighed loudly and went limp.

"Fine. You win." I growled with my eyes closed.

"You did well. You've caught up fast, Rose." I swear I could hear him smiling but that wasn't what made me look up at him.

"You just said my name." I blinked, only vaguely aware he still had me pinned to the floor, with one of his legs between mine. It was warm where he touched me. "In all the time I've known you, you never call me by my first name. What changed, Alto?" Ialmost  
winked but part of me was genuinely curious.

"I don't know." He said, looking down at me. I wasn't sure how aware he was of being on top of me still. He opened his mouth to say something else but then decided against it.

In the next few seconds I noticed something I had known for a long time. Despite his ageless face he was still an attractive man with his hard features and seemingly soft lips. He had lightly tanned skin that suited him well and a hard, lean body thatwas  
easy to underestimate when not fighting him.

"Rose?" Stan asked and I gasped, not realising I had been staring at him. He was fighting a smile.

"What, Stan?" I demanded. "Can a girl not look?" My old flirty nature seeping through. "I mean you have me pinned to the floor, you don't give me much choice."

This seemed to rouse him. He looked down at his hands and his legs but when he looked back up I could've sworn he was looking at my body. I squirmed slightly yet he didn't move.

I laughed. "Going to keep me pinned all day?" And I squirmed again but this time I moved my body up towards his, my leg just barely brushing between his legs. He moved upwards and away just a bit but kept his eyes on me.

I started to ease my wrists away from under his hands and he let me, placing his own hands either side of me. I let one hand touch his chest which was only covered in the thin fabric of his grey tshirt while my other hand pulled his head closer. I kissedhim  
before I could even think about it too much and before I even realised it he was kissing me back, laying me back down on the ground. I let out a moan neither of us were expecting but he moaned back softly, the vibration ran through me and I pulled  
/him closer but he pulled away.

"We can't do this." He ran a hand through his hair. He was breathless but he made no attempt to disentangle himself from me.

"No one will come in. And we still have...20 minutes of lesson left." I leaned up and pull him back and kiss him again. He didn't hesitate and I manoeuvred so he was in between my legs.

"This is so wrong." He mumbled against my neck. His hand explored my curves and landed on my breast, massaging softly. He moaned gently as his lips caressedmy skin.

"But doesn't it feel so good?" I whispered, running my fingers through his slightly-greying brown hair.

"Mmmm."

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close. To my surprise and delight I felt something hard press into my clit. Without any warned Stan started to grind into me and I moaned loudly.

"Quiet." He whispered.

"I can't help it." I gasped back. "It feels so good." I pulled his body closer and kissed him again. I tried to grind back but I was in an awkward position so I pushed him off and got on top of him, straddling him. I grinned down hard eliciting a loud  
/moan from Stan too. He then groaned and pushed me off. He got to his feet and pulled me to mine but he kept hold and I stumbled along with him. We reached the showers and he pushed us both inside.

He started to pull my sweaty gym clothes off and I did the same to him, kissing him in between. Eventually I was lying down on the bench with Stan between my legs. My heart was pounding in my chest and my body ached to have him inside me. The pressurewas  
building up and I was sure he felt the same way.

He wasted no time in fucking me though and shoved himself inside me. I dug my nails into his back, trying to pull him closer and Stan tangled his fingers in my hair at the back of my head.

"Oh God." I breathed.

"You agree I'm a god, then?" Stan gasped out against my lips. He kissed me fiercely before I could answer and the bench was squeaking in protest but he kept going.

"Oh." I said, feeling a tight coil in my core, ready to unravel completely. "I'm close." And just as I say those words the coil let's go and I feel my own wetness soak us both. I let out a loud moan as my body starts to relax again.

Stan slowedhis pace only a little and watched as I came down from my orgasm. "Wow." He said.

"Your turn, Alto."

Stan picked up the pace again, breathing hard and holding onto me for dear life. His fingers hurt but the pain felt good and I responded just as enthusiastically until he lethis own wetness flow inside me. He moaned withevery release untilall energy  
was drained from us both.

We both lay there for a few seconds breathing heavily and wondering what the hell just happened. Well, I was wondering that anyway.

"You can't tell anyone, Rose." He said and leaned back to look at my face. "I mean it. I can't risk anyone knowing about this. I could lose my job and my-"

"I know! I know. I won't say a word." I told him and put my hands up on either side of his face, enjoying the skin contact while I still could.

He smiled down at me and then kissed me sweetly for a few seconds and my heart started pounding again.

"I almost don't want Dimitri to mentor me tonight." I blurted.


End file.
